


Home.

by galacto (divinedogs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita, Domestic, Home, M/M, a fic full of wholesomeness and atsumu miya in love, another "home is a person not a place" thing, another self-projection because why the hell not, no beta again what's new, the intimate act of washing someone else's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinedogs/pseuds/galacto
Summary: Atsumu Miya and his thoughts on "home"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> tw / cw for mentions of drinking and vomit

The "home is a person, not a place" thing is so overrated but at the same time there's really no better way to describe how it feels to be with someone who feels like home. A place where you can be yourself, any version of yourself, and still be loved wholeheartedly.

Most of his life Atsumu never really gave a second thought to trivial things like "home". He wanted to play, wanted a successful career in the sport he’s so utterly passionate about. Sure, family was important. He'd make sure to go visit Osamu as often as he could and they'd do their best to drop by Hyogo to visit their parents and old teammates together. But to him home was the little rectangular space inside gymnasiums or at parks or in arenas. A place where all eyes are on him as he bends backwards to cater to his spikers, where whistles are echoing and balls smash on the floor and rubber shoes squeak endlessly on hardwood floors. 

Atsumu never really thought there could be any other version of "home", never really thought about it or paid attention to it, but once he's had the taste the longing somehow never stopped.

It started slowly with the little things. Having lunch together, making onigiris for the team, having temple visits on new years, picking up balls after training. Atsumu didn't even realize it then. How could he? He was 17 and way too immersed in volleyball.

But then the little things started to build up. The little things, despite the fact that they were still little, started becoming big things. Hospital visits, training camps, days spent studying, dinners, running errands, watching volleyball matches, weekend visits.

Eventually, things just clicked. It all started to make sense.

“Home is a person, not a place.” It’s an overrated train of thought. An overused quote. But how do you describe a person who makes you feel all warm inside? Who loves you no matter what mood you’re in? Who wholeheartedly accepts you with all your flaws and insecurities and terrible jokes?

That’s what home is supposed to be, right? A place where you could be whatever version of yourself and still be loved.

Where you spend hours on end training and training and training and through it all he never leaves your side. He’s always there watching, waiting, making sure you’re okay and you don’t push yourself too hard. Sometimes he even waits in secret, hides away in a place where you won’t see him. You’re surprised when you walk out the gym and he’s standing there under the rain, an extra umbrella in hand just for you.

Where you have to cook dinner for your whole volleyball club but your brother refuses to help you and he’s the better cook. You convince him that you can manage, but he helps anyway. He puts on some soft music and you laugh because his dancing is so awkward but he’s so cute and you know you could watch him dance for days on end. He guides you through the kitchen, teaches you the basics, and kisses your fingers when you accidentally cut them while slicing the vegetables.

Where you wake up and the space next to you in bed is warm but its empty. It’s bright and there’s the smell of coffee and breakfast which is how you know there’s someone in the kitchen. You see silver hair and a slim body moving around and it feels like the rest of the world just melts away. You watch for a bit before coming closer, sharing a kiss that never fails to make your head spin.

Where you spend Saturday evening drinking with friends and you learn he doesn't handle his alcohol very well. It's an endearing sight and you feel like you fall in love even more as he clings on to you and showers you with praise you didn't ask for. "I love you" he slurs once every few minutes. The words are a little incoherent but you smile and say "I love you too" because you do. Somehow you fall in love even as his head is dipped in the toilet as he vomits, even as you sit in the shower putting conditioner onto his hair and he's already half asleep.

Where you have to go somewhere far far away for volleyball matches and you have to go alone, but you receive photos of rice fields, of granny and your brother, of the little dogs that wander around the neighborhood, of food that you know is prepared with the utmost care. There’s no one to give you a good luck kiss before the match but that’s okay because you know he’s waiting for you to come back. 

Where you sit in a small onigiri stall in the middle of the night, pissing off your brother out of boredom while he sits beside you and listens to your banters. He joins in on the teasing from time to time. Sometimes he laughs with you, sometimes he laughs with your brother who was making fun of you, other times he’s scolding you two for being terribly annoying and noisy. But all the while you think “ _God I love this man._ ” And you're hoping he's thinking the same.

“What does home feel like?” Atsumu wonders to himself sometimes. 

It's such a trivial question but if home is a person then so be it.

_Kita Shinsuke, you feel like home._

**Author's Note:**

> YAY revisited this short fic I made when I was still pretty new to atsukita and made a few changes. This is a self-projection because why not lmao.   
> also fingers crossed i am able to make a separate fic for the atsumu washing kita's hair scenario. i thought of it yesterday and it's already in my drafts but i wanted to add it here too because mmm yes the intimate act of washing the hair of someone you love. yes.  
> anyway that's all thank u for reading!!


End file.
